


Stoke the Flames

by Savorysavery



Series: "Soldier in the Streets, Messy in the Sheets": Prompt Fills for the Fire Emblem 2016 Prompt Freeze [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, FE Kink Meme, Fluff, Kissing, Masturbation, Prompt Fill, Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Stoke the Flames

**Summary:** After eons of abstaining from skinship for the sake of the world, Tiki indulges in love.

 **Genre:** Romance, Fluff

 **Rated:** Mature

 **Warnings:** Kissing, Fingering, Cunnilingus, Masturbation

**Prompt:** [Tiki x Robin (either gender), sweet fluff mixed with increasingly faster sex since Tiki is in heat for the first time in ages.](http://fe-kink-meme.tumblr.com/post/136577408107/tiki-x-robin-either-gender-sweet-fluff-mixed)

**Author’s Note:** I’m continuing the Femslash for the day with Tiki and Robin. I really like Tiki: she’s got such interesting history in the lore, and really is an awesome character. I think that she often, rarely, gets the love she deserves: after all, she’s carrying over Naga’s legacy, despite going through centuries of pain to uphold it. I want to give her a chance to be happy. It’s a joy to write this piece, and I hope you all enjoy it.

 

* * *

 

 

She was the Voice of the Ancients, and prohibited by her own choice from love, and until today, Tiki, Daughter of Naga, had never thought she’d want it differently.

 

The heat had come on quickly: it started in the midst of battle, after she’d bellowed out a flame. As it sizzled up her throat, she felt something settle in her gut, and when she returned to a humanoid form, she found herself dropping her dragonstone, leaving her defenseless for the remainder of battle. No one had reprimanded her: she’d been left alone, and it was chalked up to her being unpracticed. After all, a priestess rarely had need to fight so constantly.

 

But she wasn’t unpracticed: she had become deeply aroused.

 

It had driven Tiki to her tents, to yank up her skirt and delve three fingers inside of herself, back arching at the shock of touching herself. It had been centuries since she’d felt need, had been _so long_ since someone had caught her eye. Marth had been alive then, and that was generations –dozens, easily– and no one had caught her eye until _they_ had, right in the midst of battle.

 

 _Robin_. But she’d never be able to admit that.

 

It was the grace of the tactician, the command of her voice. The way she drifted around the field, jacket billowing out as she loosed bolts of thunder and blasts of fire from her hand, traded tome for sword with ease. It was her care: she genuinely loved the troops, was willing to fight for a land that was not her home by creed, but home by choice, and was so _fiercely_ fighting for justice. Tiki knew she was true: living as long as she had seen justice under guise, and she saw hearts corrupted. Robin was being true.

 

But she’d never let it come to fruit. It was more important to continue her role, rather than to respond to her need.

 

Now, Tiki was sitting in their camp, thinking of the woods around them, listening to voices to the creatures, of the thrumming earth –and trying to _not_ focus on Robin– when her peace was interrupted by Robin. She was down to just shirtsleeves and pantaloons, long, blonde hair unbound, and in the light of the crackling fire, Tiki felt she looked otherworldly, more so than a manakete in their human form. She felt the fire between her legs warming once more, and was thankful for the darkness of evening: it kept her face in shadow, dulling the blush on her cheeks.

 

“Hello there Tiki,” Robin greeted, waving. She had a plate in her hand, and Tiki recognized bread and cheese and a bright, golden apple, slit into eighths.

 

“Hello, Robin,” Tiki replied primly.

 

“Would you like some company?” Robin asked. “I can offer you half my plate in exchange for your comfort.”

 

Tiki sat up straight at that, and looked up at Robin, green eyes wide, then relaxed her gaze, tugging on a lock of green hair. “I… sure,” she replied, patting the ground. “I would appreciate that.”

 

Robin sat next to her on the ground, loosing a sigh and slumping down. She deflated, exhaustion eeking out, and chuckled softly. “You look tired,” Tiki offered, and Robin motioned to the plate, taking a chunk of cheese from the plate.

 

“Always. I can’t seem to get enough rest lately,” Robin said. “It seems like life is just… _looming_ over me. I can’t seem to find a lick of peace.”

 

“I wish I could offer you more solace than this,” Tiki said. She plucked up a bread slide, grabbed a bit of cheese and apple, and pressed it to her lips, taking a small bit. “It must be hard, Robin.”

 

“It’s alright,” Robin stated, she let her shoulders drop. “Long as I’ve got you, I’m good.”

 

Tiki felt her heat, and relaxed, smiling gently, trying to force down the blooming arousal between her legs.. “What brings you to say that?”

 

“Well, it’s a bit obvious, Tiki. I like you,” Robin stated simply. Tiki felt herself warm all over again, melting on the spot. “You’re a wonderful companion.”

 

“I…am?”

 

“Of course!” Robin was smiling even wider now. “I’d do anything for you, Tiki. You’ve been there for me since we met.”

 

“Can we sleep together?”

 

It came out quickly, and Tiki clapped both hands over her mouth and looked down, deeply ashamed she’d said that. Robin turned her head and looked at Tiki, brown eyes wide in curiosity. “Can we… Can _you_ repeat that?”

 

“Can we spend the night together in your tent,” Tiki began, surprised her voice was as steady as it was, though it was muffled behind her hands. She hoped Robin could hear it through her fingers, and assumed she could. “In intimacy?”

 

“As in… sex?”

 

“I have… come into a season of heat, it appears, and… I believe you are the one meant to remedy it.” Tiki’s voice was small, tinier than it ever had been, lacking all confidence. “Rather…I _want_ you to be the one to touch me.”

 

“Wow,” Robin breathed. “I’m quite flattered.” And embarrassed, she thought. And quite possibly aroused myself.

 

Robin took her hand, tugged gently, and Tiki found herself walking to the edge of camp. Robin often slept separated, keeping to her own despite being tightly woven into the group dynamic, and it felt like a long, pensive walk to her own demise. She felt the slickness between her legs grow though, and each step made them feel like the tent was growing farther and farther, until they were inside the canvas, Robin knotting the flaps closed with a sewn-on tie for privacy. She pulled the knot taut and turned, looking at Tiki, who sat waiting.

 

“How do we proceed?” Tiki asked. Her ears were tipped in red blush, but her eyes were focused on Robin, green clear and piercing.

 

“Have you never experienced this?” It was an innocent question without judgment, passed from Robin’s lips with genuine curiosity.

 

“I… When you’re often in a position like mine, I don’t think that carnal pleasure is often allowed.” It wasn’t a yes though: she had been with Marth, had shared many nights with him in the woods or her own cottage home. She knew the feel of hands on her breasts, of the fullness of being penetrated. Tiki was old in soul, but she was no spring drake: she’d had a full belly before.

 

“Because you have to focus?” Robin tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, brown eyes wide with curiosity.

 

“Because I have a _duty_.” Tiki looked down at the bottom of the tent, then back up to Robin. “But part of duty should be pleasure…correct?”

 

Robin felt her cheeks color and smiled gently, breathing out a laugh. “Of course,” she breathed, and something changed in that affirmation, and they felt themselves drawing closer to one another.

 

They met in a kiss that was so sweet, pulling at Robin to let her sink into Tiki’s arms, which were slowly wrapping around her. She let herself be pulled too, let Tiki’s tongue slowly drag her towards her, and kept her eyes shut tight, constantly remind herself to breath between nips of her lips and the clacking of their teeth.

 

They took their time taking off their clothes: Tiki had been sitting out in a simple tunic and skirt instead of her normal garb, and it made for ease as Robin slide the simple cotton shirt from her unbanded breasts. Robin found herself drawn to them, and soon, her mouth was on the pale pink nipple of tiki’s right breast, sucking and biting gently, drawing her back into an arch.

 

Tiki let out a whimper and began to pull away. Robin let her nipple slip from her mouth, and looked up at Tiki expectantly. “I… I want more. _Need_ more,” tiki said, adjusting and unknotting the side of the skirt. She pulled it free from her body, slipping it down her ankles and leaned back, legs spread.

 

Robin could smell the pure heat of Tiki: a slow burning fire that had tucked itself between her legs and beneath a thatch of hair. She was sticky, lips tacked together with fluid, and her thighs were quivering, chest rising and falling quickly. “Is this… desirable for you?”

 

“More than,” Robin breathed, and she licked her lips, bending forward until she was a hand away from Tiki’s wetness, close enough to smell the salt of her body. She licked her lips again and found herself moving forward, tongue pressing against her teeth.

 

She gave a tentative lick to Tiki’s thigh, testing the manakete’s reaction, and when Tiki’s leg flex, she knew she was waiting for Robin to touch her, for Robin to press on. And press on Robin did: she dipped her head down and gave a long lick to her folds, tongue parting them to reveal a stick, dark pink. Robin found that with more licks, she was becoming encouraged, and less awkward, and found that Tiki’s salt was becoming addictive.

 

Tiki’s back was arching, and she found herself reaching her hand downwards, spreading her lips further, thumbing her clitoris and grinding against Robin’s anxious mouth. She felt the heat inside her revive, felt it flare up like the blaze of an Elfire spell, and cried out, moaning with freedom.

 

Robin grew encouraged and slid two fingers inside of Tiki, flexing them as she rubbed against the top of Tiki’s walls, feeling a hard, spongy texture. She dragged her fingers across it, rubbing vigorously, lapping up the slickness of Tiki, nose stuffed with her essence and scent.

 

Tiki knew she would outlive this love, this moment, and would supersede Robin’s short flame of a life. It was the cruel fate of her people: losing love to the passage of time due to their long lives. Yet in the moment, Tiki let her head tip back, and let herself cry out, feeling her spirit lift. She rode Robin’s fingers, pressed her hips down to Robin’s tongue and mouth, and came, liquid flooding room her loins and onto Robin’s cheeks.

 

“Spirits, Tiki,” Robin breathed, swiping a hand across her cheek. She licked her lips slowly, brown eyes wide. “You’re like an undammed lake! I knew pressing inside you like that would make you gush like that, but seriously!’ She shook her head and chuckled. “That was amazing!”

 

Tiki blushed at that and reached for a blanket, flinging it over herself to hide the bright red blush flushing her entire body, legs tucked up to her chest to curl beneath fully. Robin let out a loud, bright laugh and crept up next to her, pulling at the blanket until Tiki let a bit of it slip from her hand, enough that Robin could adjust underneath. “Oh my, did I embarrass you?”

 

Tiki huffed and refused to move, cheeks still red. “More than Marth ever chanced,” she stated, and Robin let out a bright laugh.

 

“I don’t know if Marth ever had to deal with a dragon flat out telling him she wanted to copulate in a tent.”

 

“I suppose I was a bit more reserved,” Tiki admitted. “That’s what I like about you: I feel so free.”

 

“Did you not with him?”

 

“Now, I always did. But you… you make me feel like I can taste the wind under my wings.” She blushed even more and slowly, the manakete crept up alongside Robin, let her tall, lean body press against Robin. “Perhaps… Perhaps we could try more one day?” Tiki asked.

 

“One day?” Robin asked. “As in the future…?”

 

“Or… tomorrow, after the battle? I have heard on the wind that humans find relaxation in intimacy to relieve aches,” Tiki suggested.

 

“Is that your way of asking to be my lover?” Robin said, flashing a grin.

 

Tiki buried her head in Robin’s hair and nodded slowly, gulping audibly. “If… if that is what you’ll have me as.”

 

“I’ll have you as that and more,” Robin breathed, and she tilted her head back, feeling the heat of her dragon at her back, pulling her close to sleep.


End file.
